1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sheet container and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet container.
2. Related Art
Known electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as printers, facsimile machines, and copiers, typically include a sheet container that contains sheets of paper to be fed therefrom to an image forming part for image forming. The sheet container is detachably attached to an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus so that a sheet of paper is fed by a feed roller disposed on the side of the apparatus body to the image forming part.
In order to accommodate various types of sheets with different sizes, the sheet container includes a sheet trailing end regulator and a sheet width direction regulator. The sheet trailing end is movably disposed to regulate the trailing end of the sheet. The sheet width direction regulator is movably disposed to regulate a widthwise direction of the sheet. By moving the sheet trailing end regulator in a forward/backward direction (i.e., in a direction of extension and retraction thereof) in accordance with the size (the length) of the sheet, the leading end of the sheet is set at a given position so that the sheet is fed regardless of the size (the length). By so doing, when the sheet container is attached to the apparatus body of the image forming apparatus, the sheet can be fed with a constant stability regardless of the size of the sheet.